The Story That Follows
by crayola7437
Summary: Once Upon A Time character like you've never seen them before. Many ships will be carried out, and some might be brokem. Find out which ones? I suggest to read to find out.
1. I Celebrate

**Hello readers! This story is based off my Once Upon A Time roleplay. If you read the first chapter before, and you're wondering what happened, we split up. Our roleplay were splitting, so we just decided to restart everything. I thought it might be easier just to restart this story too. If you did read the last chapter, it wasn't August either. The roleplay never really found out who, so I was just going to wing it. I guess I don't have to now. Just to tell you, I hated writing one part of this chapter. Please don't bother me about it, because then I'll just start getting really mad, and I'd rather not get more mad than I already am. I promise at the end of this chapter I'll have a really long rant about what I disliked! Scouts honor.**

**Now for credits. I roleplayed as Jefferson/Mad Hatter and Grace/Paige. AngryMagic roleplayed Victor Frankenstein/Doctor Whale. AnOfficialOncer roleplayed as Henry Mills and Prince David/Prince Charming/David Nolan. singing_fangirl was Red Riding Hood/Ruby Lucas. Regal_Angel_99 on Instagram was Emma Swan. Review, comment, vote, etc. Read on!**

The curse broke and Ruby felt that they needed a celebration. She went to her phone and looked through her contact list. She forgot she had more numbers in her phone. Emma gave Ruby some numbers so single men. Red quietly laughed. Oh Ruby. She thought to herself.

She added some of her old contacts and new and texted them in a group chat. Party at the diner. Come if you wanna. She sent to four people, hoping at least one would show up. Ruby heard her phone buzz. She quickly grabbed it and saw the name Emma Swan at the front saying I'll be there in 10.

Victor remembered who he was. He fell back in his office chair and thought of his past. He tried to forget, when he heard a buzz. He glanced over at the bottle of whiskey on his table, and back to his phone. Party at the diner. Come if you wanna. He saw on his phone from an unrecognized number.

What is there to party to? Looks like they had a better past than I. He thought to himself. He grabbed the bottle off his table and looked at it. Maybe it'll ease my mind. Numb it all. He drank some, then thought. Better not alone. When he put the bottle down and grabbed his coat.

Jefferson was sitting at his table, looking at the black felt in front of him. He picked some up and started to make a hat. His daughter, Grace, sat in front of him, playing with the new bunny he could now afford. His phone started to bing, causing him to drop his felt. Jefferson slowly moved his chair back and reached for his phone. Party at the diner. Come if you wanna. Read the bright little screen that was in his hands.

"Grace? Do you want to go to Granny's?" Jefferson said, leaning towards where his daughter was sitting.

Grace looked up from brushing her new bunny and nodded her head. Jefferson walked over to where his daughter was and sticked his hand towards her, giving her a hand if she needs it. Grace smiled and grabbed onto her papa's hand and stood up.

Emma felt a slight vibration in her pocket as she reached for her phone, seeing New Message on the front. Emma opened her phone to see the message was from Ruby. Ruby was once in the sheriff office with her. Emma sighed when she saw what the message read. Of course. She thought. I'll be there in 10. She sent back to Ruby.

Emma went into her small yellow bug and drove off to Granny's. The place where Mary Margaret used to go to stalk David. Where she go her hot chocolate. Emma got to Granny's, only seeing Ruby in the room, waiting for the others.

"Hey Rubes." Emma said, walking closer to Ruby.

"Emma!" Ruby said, running up to her as a man with short brown hair holding the hand of a small dirty blonde-haired girl.

Jefferson walked into the diner he rarely went into. He looked down to his daughter, seeing a large smile across her face. Jefferson couldn't help but smile at his daughter's. Jefferson heard the front doors open, causing him and his daughter to turn their heads.

"Victor?" Jefferson asked, seeing a man in a blazer and a tie.

Jefferson walked over to the man he once knew, his daughter closely by his side.

"Hatter?" Victor said, causing Jefferson to look down in shame.

"It's great to see you again." Victor said giving a soft smile.

"You too. How's your project, back at home?" Jefferson asked.

"It-I-Can we not talk about it? Please?" Victor said, trying to control his anger.

"Sure. As long as you don't call me Hatter." Jefferson said with a nod of his head.

"Understood." said Victor as Grace left to talk to people that wasn't involved with her papa.

"The curse is broken!" Ruby said to not anyone specifically.

"Yay!" Grace said, walking over to her.

"How have you been?" Ruby asked, looking down at Grace

"I've been great! How about you, Ruby?" Grace asked with a smile.

"I'm wonderful!" Ruby said with a

"That's great!" Grace said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello!" Ruby said, looking at Victor, not recognizing him until he turned around.

Jefferson turned his head, seeing as Victor did as well.

"Hey, Red." Jefferson said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Hello. How've you been?" Red asked, not knowing who he was.

"Hello, Ruby." Whale said before Jefferson could say anything.

"One moment." Ruby said, turning around.

Victor raises his finger as if he was about to talk, but Ruby turned so he lowered his arm. Ruby noticed Whale wanted to say something, so turned around towards him.

"Ruby, out of curiousity, how did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you." Victor asked as Jefferson nodded in agreement.

"Umm, Facebook?" Ruby said unsurely, but hid it behind a smile.

"I don't have a Facebook." said Victor with a smile.

"Facebook?" Jefferson asked himself, wondering what that was. I guess it came with the curse. Jefferson thought to himself.

Ruby jerked her head to Emma's direction. She mouthed the words Help me to her friend. Victor rose an eyebrow, wondering what possibly Emma could do to help answer the question. Ruby quickly turned her head back to Victor and Jefferson's blank faces.

Emma suddenly put her arm around Ruby's neck and said, "I gave it to her after the incident with Henry just incase something happened while she was babysitting."

Victor smiled, not believing that story. Jefferson just shrugged the fact that Red Riding Hood now had his number and looked down to his daughter. Jefferson gave a loving smile, seeing her having a bright smile on her face.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? It's on me" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject.

"Can I have some tea?" Grace said, raising her small hand.

"I'll be right back with that," Ruby said with a smile. "How about everyone else?"

"Oh, um, I'm fine." Victor said, thinking the complete opposite.

"Scotch." Emma said.

Jefferson suddenly had his eyes widen, so kneeled down to Grace and started to talk to her. Jefferson knew everyone would get drinks that he didn't want his daughter to know about this young.

"Scotch? Rough night, sheriff?" Victor asked, looking over to Emma with a smile on his face.

"Got a problem?" Emma asked.

"No. You just don't appear to be one for scotch." Victor said.

"You can say that." Emma said, ending the conversation.

Ruby walked behind the counter and started to make Grace's tea for her. She put some water in the kettle and started to boil it. As the water was boiling, she brewed the tea and poured the scotch. Jefferson continued to distract Grace, not realizing that everyone was done ordering.

"Would you like sugar or honey, Grace?" Ruby asked.

"Just a little bit." Grace said, showing with her fingers a small amount of sugar and honey.

Victor looked down at Jefferson, who was still at eye-level with his daughter. Victor looked down at the little girl his old acquaintance was talking to. Victor started to kneel down, but taking a glance at Ruby, who was still preparing Grace's tea.

"Who might you be?" Victor started, then looked over at Jefferson, "I do not recall meeting you."

"Oh, she's my daughter, Grace." Jefferson said, still looking at his lovely daughter with a smile.

Victor looked at Jefferson in shock. "Daughter?!"

Jefferson nodded his head and carried Grace up in his arms. Grace started to giggle, when Jefferson then put his daughter on his shoulders. Victor stood up as well and smiled at both of them.

"You two seem happy." he decided to say.

Ruby finished preparing Grace's tea with the last sprinkle of sugar into the dark liquid. She walked out from behind the counter with two glasses in her hands. One with the scotch and one with the tea. Respecting the fact that Jefferson doesn't want Grace to know about drinks, she handed Emma's scotch before giving Grace her tea.

"Here" Ruby said, handing the scotch over to Emma.

"Thanks Rubes." she said, glancing at her phone. "Sorry, I gotta do some sheriff stuff. See ya later." Emma said, finishing the scotch.

"Here you go!" Ruby said, handing Grace her tea. "Watch out! It's hot."

"Thanks!" Grace said as Jefferson let his daughter down.

"Yes. We are." Jefferson said, replying to what Victor previously stated.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." he said. "Both of you."

Jefferson looked over to where his daughter ran off to, to drink her tea. "Thank you." he said, now facing Victor. "Have you been doing anything recently?"

"No. Well, hospital work, but that's not exactly the best for a subject of conversation." Victor said.

"Oh." Jefferson said, now looking guilty for showing off his daughter. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Looks like the curse didn't change much of my life." the scientist started. "I'm used to this...to no social life. Whale wasn't though."

Ruby was in earshot of what they were talking about. Ruby started to like Victor as a more-than-friends way. Victor felt as if he was being watched, but shrugged it off.

"So, umm, anyone want cake?" Ruby asked, trying to get her mind off that doctor.

Grace, by now, finished drinking her tea and started to nod her head wildly. Jefferson smiled as he saw how eager his daughter wanted some cake in her system.

"Cake sounds good." Victor said.

"Any preferable flavor?" Ruby asked.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" Grace said, jumping up and down in her chair.

Jefferson nodded and pointed at his daughter. He wanted whatever his daughter did.

"Well, I have never had cake before. I mean, Whale wasn't a fan and well, point is, I know if not many flavors." Whale sighed out.

"You should try chocolate!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Well she," Victor said, pointing at Grace, "Makes it sound delicious."

"Thank you." Jefferson said, as Grace smiled brightly at them.

Ruby walked over to where all the pre-made cakes were and started to cut it up. She placed the appropriate amount of slices on the appropriate amount of plates and passed it out to everyone in the room. She then realized that she forgot to give everyone forks. What was I thinking? she thought to herself. Was Whale on my mind? she thought as she got five forks, one for herself, and passed them out.

"She looks nothing like you, Jefferson, you she reminds me of no other than you." Victor said with a smile.

Right when Grace had grasp on her fork, she attacked her cake. She quickly got frosting on her nose. Her papa laughed and walked over to his daughter and wiped the frosting off her nose with his thumb. He licked his thumb clean.

"Thank you." Jefferson said to Victor.

Victor smiled, then looked down at his cake. He started to poke at it with his fork, not knowing why it wasn't staying.

"You actually got to get it on the fork, silly!" Ruby said with a slight giggle.

"I know." Victor said, cutting a small edge of the cake.

They suddenly heard a small bell, indicating someone opened the door. Everyone turned their head to door and saw Prince Charming and his grandson, Henry.

"Get anything you want, kid." Charming said with a smile at his grandson.

"Okay!" he said with a smile. He looked around to see Ruby. "Hey Ruby!"

"Hey Henry! Want some cake?" Ruby said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, yes please!" he said. He suddenly felt the world slow down as he saw Paige sitting at a chair across the diner. "Hi Paige." Henry shyly said, slightly blushing.

"Hi Henry!" Grace said with a large smile.

Jefferson glared at Henry. Jefferson knew Henry liked Grace by the way he was staring, and Jefferson refused to allow him to get near Grace. What if he kisses Grace? What if Henry does something that Grace isn't in control of? Jefferson thought. He thought of all the possibilities that could happen if Henry got close to Grace, and none of them were good.

Ruby went back to the counter to cut another slice of cake and handed it to Henry with it's plate and fork. Henry took the cake from Ruby but didn't dare start eating it with Paige watching him.

"H-How have you been?" asked Henry with a stutter.

David looked at his grandson, not understanding what was happening. The fuck? thought Charming. Not smooth. Victor thought, on the other hand. Victor was determined to help Henry hit on Grace. The right way.

Jefferson saw David's expression at Henry talking to Grace. Jefferson walked over to David, knowing David feels the same way as he does about this happening.

"I know, right." Jefferson said, leaning on the wall behind him, still scowling at Henry.

"I've been great!" Grace said, replying to Henry's question.

"Awesome!" Henry said, sitting next to Grace.

Victor looked at the two lovebirds and smiled. He couldn't see anyway that they wouldn't end up together. Maybe their parents will get in their way, but that won't stop them. It never stops anyone. Privacy needed. Privacy given. Victor thought as he walked out of the scene.

"My grandson and your daughter..." David shook his head. "This better not be happening." he looked up at Jefferson.

"Well, obviously it is." Jefferson said, gesturing to them laughing and smiling, and slightly blushing at points.

Ruby walked over to where Victor was. She was determined to see how Victor felt about her. Ruby had to know. She was dying to know how he felt.

"So, umm, I was wondering if, umm, you wanna..." she said, then became more quietly. "go out sometime?"

Victor looked over at her. Did she drink too much? Victor asked himself. She had a serious expression on her face, but Victor didn't buy it.

"I'm serious if you heard that." Ruby said, still looking at Victor with a serious expression.

"Ruby, I think you had too much to drink." he said with a light chuckle.

"I've had nothing at all, Victor. Besides that cake." Ruby said.

"You sure?" Victor asked, unsure himself.

"I'm very sure." she said with a smile, hoping for a yes.

Victor looked Ruby in the eyes with a smile and said, "That sounds wonderful."

Ruby smiled brightly. She couldn't believe that Whale liked her as well. EEEEEEEPP! she thought in her head, as Whale walked away.

"So, umm..." said Henry, not knowing how to end that sentence but with a blush.

Grace smiled and looked the other direction than where Henry was sitting. David looked at both of them in disgust while Jefferson was banging his head on the wall until it fell off again.

"Agreed." Charming said, looking at Jefferson, as he continued to bang his head.

"How's the cake?" he decided to asked.

"Good." Paige said with a slight blush.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Henry said as he ran to the bathroom.

Jefferson saw Henry ran away, so he stopped banging his head against the wall. He nodded his head, but only because of the dizziness banging his head caused him.

"I'll go check on him." Charming said, standing up.

"You do that. Straighten up his mind for me, can you?" Jefferson said.

Charming walked in, seeing Henry trying to climb out of the window of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Charming asked Henry, who was halfway out of the window already, but Charming grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him back onto the bathroom floor.

Jefferson walked over to where Henry was sitting and sat in it. "How are you, Grace?"

"Oh, hi papa." Grace said.

Henry can't come back now. Jefferson thought with a smile. Meanwhile, Victor looked around noticing that both Charming and Henry were missing. Victor frowned then walked into the bathroom, assuming they were in there.

"Do you like Paige?" David asked Henry with a scowl.

"Psshhttt! Of course not! Girls? Ew!" Henry said with a blush.

Victor knocked on the door of the bathroom, hearing voices. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Umm, okay. Come on kid." David said, when he then saw Whale. "Everything's fine."

Henry looked up at Victor with sad eyes. "Are you sure?" Victor asked.

"He says he's fine, and it's none of your business." David said.

"I'm fine." shuttered out Henry.

Victor grabbed Charming by the shoulder and said "Can't you see you're pressuring the kid?! He is obviously not fine!"

David pushed Whale to the side and said "Don't tell me what's wrong with my grandkid."

"I won't stand to see you put words into his mouth," Victor said, looking at Henry. "He'll tell me if he's fine. Not you."

"He told me he's fine. You're nothing to him!" David said, glaring at Whale.

"No really, I'm fine." Henry said in a scared expression.

"So much for 'Prince Charming', eh." Whale said.

David then grabbed him by the collar and said "And you're just a monster. I suggest you get out of my business."

"You know nothing of me. You don't get to call me 'monster.'"

"You know nothing of me or my family, Whale." David then looked at Henry and said "You come out when you're ready."

"I know a lot more about your wife then you think!" Victor called out, as David ignored him. "Asshole." he mumbled to himself.

When Victor walked out of view, Ruby started to jump up and down from excitement. Jefferson sees how Ruby was excited. Jefferson couldn't help but wonder what it was about.

"What happened?" Jefferson asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby said, but continued to hop.

"Did you get a date?" asked Grace.

"Maybe." Ruby said, suddenly stopping to hop.

"You did!" Grace said in excitement. She jumped off her chair and ran over to Ruby. "Who is it?!" she asked as Jefferson, behind her, sighed.

"Well...it's Whale." Ruby said with a smile, thinking how adorable Grace is.

"Aww! You two are cute together!" Grace said with a bright smile.

"Why thank you, Gracie! Is that okay if I call you that?" Ruby asked.

"Yes you may, ma'am." Grace said.

"Call me Ruby." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Okay ma-I mean Ruby." Grace said with a smile.

"Can I keep her?" Ruby asked Jefferson, looking at Grace.

"Did she attach to you already?" Jefferson laughed out.

"You have no idea." Ruby said, looking at Jefferson with a smile.

"Actually, I do." Jefferson said, remembering his time at Wonderland. "She is my daughter, in fact."

"So you need help on picking up a girl." Victor said, following Henry.

"Is it that obvious?" Henry asked with a light laugh.

"You have no idea." Whale said with a chuckle.

"Uh, what should I do?" Henry asked, getting nervous.

"Be yourself! Just think that if you want her, she should too." Whale said, looking at Ruby briefly.

"Okay! Thanks Doctor Whale!" Henry said, giving Whale a hug. "You know, you and Ruby look good together."

Whale's eyes widened at the sudden hug, but he hugged Henry back, not knowing what else to do. When Henry let go, he smiled and shaked his head a bit.

"Sorry about that." Henry said, walking over to Grace.

Victor walked over to Jefferson and said "He likes her, you know."

"It's okay." Grace said to Henry.

"I know." Jefferson said, grinding his teeth, watching the two kids.

"More than you think." Victor continued as Jefferson continued to grind his teeth. "Ah come on Jeff!" he said with a chuckle. "It's not like they are going to have sex!"

"Don't you dare mention that." Jefferson said, grinding his teeth so hard, you'd be surprised they haven't fallen out by now.

"So, um, I was wondering if you would like to, umm, go to the school picnic with me?" Henry asked.

"Sure!" Grace said with a smile.

"What? Sex?" Victor said, teasing Jefferson.

David then started to grind his teeth as well, hearing what had happened. What the hell, Whale. he thought.

"Can't wait till then." Henry said with a smile.

"Yes." Jefferson said, staring at Henry as if staring at him hard enough would erase what just happened.

"Neither can I." Grace said.

"I better get back to my Gramps. Bye Paige." he said with a large grin on his face.

Grace gave a small wave to Henry.

"How do you like it?" Ruby asked Victor, as he ate the cake.

"It's actually pretty good. Did you make it?" he asked, taking another bite.

"Actually, I did!" she said with a smile.

"Ruby, the cake is delicious." he said with a playboy smile.

"Thanks. I never really liked baking, but Granny insisted I make it, so I did."

"You don't like baking?!" Whale asked with a surprised expression.

"Not really." she said.

"Well, you're wonderful at it." he said with a smile.

Ruby chuckled and said "Thanks."

Ruby got closer to Whale, where it started to feel awkward. Whale smiled at her, looking in her deep emerald eyes. Ruby looked back into his eyes and leaned forward.

"Ruby?" Whale asked, backing away.

Ruby then moved back in embarrassment. "Sorry." she said, refusing to make eye contact.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just..." You don't want me. Whale refused to say out loud. "Umm, I'm sorry. There's somewhere I need to, um, be."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said sadly.

"Can I keep this?" Whale asked, raising cake.

"Of course!" Ruby answered.

"Great." Whale said, walking out of Granny's.

Ruby looked at where Whale was sitting, to see his jacket was still there. Ruby quickly grabbed the jacket and ran out the doors to catch up to Whale.

What just happened?! Whale asked himself. He sat on a park bench, unsure of what just happened.

"You forgot this!" Ruby said, running up to Whale with his jacket in her arms.

"Oh, umm, thank you." Whale said, getting up and walking towards Ruby.

"Umm, here." Ruby said, handing Whale his jacket back.

"Thank you." Whale said with a more assuring voice.

Ruby started to walk back to the diner, when she heard Whale's voice. "The date is still on, right?!"

"Yeah! Tomorrow, at the diner, when my shift ends which is about six!" she shouted back to Whale.

"Great!" Whale said with a smile.

Whale turned around and headed home. When he got to his house, he dived for his phone and changed 'Unknown Caller' to 'Ruby'

"Did you really just ask Paige out?" David asked his grandson.

"Umm, yeah. But only to the picnic." Henry said.

"The picnic I'm going with you too." David said with a glare. "You're only eleven! You don't need a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Henry said, blushing.

"Wait till mom hears." David said. Henry's eyes widened when he said that. "You should get home." David continued, standing up and opening the doors from Granny's.

Henry slowly got up and walked out of Granny's. He didn't know what would happen if Emma would find out that he liked the daughter of the man that kidnapped her earlier that year.

Grace skipped over to her papa. "Pa-"

"Henry asked you somewhere, didn't he." Jefferson interrupted, still grinding his teeth.

"Yes, but-"

"I don't want to hear it." Jefferson said, picturing Grace having her heart broken. "Lets just go home. I can't think straight right now." Jefferson continued, grabbing Grace's hand and leading her back home.

It was a quiet walk home. Long and quiet. Grace continued to think of the picnic that wasn't too far away from the day it was. Jefferson also couldn't stop thinking about it. Both of them had different perspectives. Grace was looking forward to it, and couldn't wait, while her papa would do anything in the world to have it not happen.

When they got home, Jefferson tucked his daughter into her bed. "Good night Grace." Jefferson said, but didn't stop grinding his teeth.

"Good night papa." Grace whispered out, as her papa turned out the lights.

**And it's finally done! That took forever to write! About three weeks. First week was when it happened. I couldn't get myself to write it because of the fact that Henry and Grace are shipped. The second week was because I was at summer camp and there was no internet there. And the third was because the internet on my laptop refused to work. I got it to work though, which is good. I hoped you enjoyed reading that really long chapter, because I did enjoy writing it more than I expected. It still was hard for me to get to write it. This chapter was eight and one-sixth of Google Docs pages. As I said at the beginning, I promised you guys a long rant, so here it goes. I suggest not to read it if you ship Henry and Grace hardcore, because that's what I'm ranting about. I do ask to (1) bother me on how they are perfect and stuff. I understand that's how you feel, but not me. (2) Stop reading the story or stop reading my stories in general because of the fact I don't ship the same characters as you do. Well. Here it goes!**

**I can't stand that ship. Henry and Grace. There are so many reasons I can dislike it, but let me just start with the official ship name, Penry. (1) If you have to make a ship name for the ship, fine, but at least spare the feelings of Jefferson, Grace's own father. The 'P' in 'Penry' is indicating the name 'Paige' versus 'Grace' which irritates me. What singing_fangirl (aka Red Riding Hood/Ruby Lucas) came up with was 'Gary' which is a lot less worse than 'Penry'. It's not that big of a deal, but it does bug me.**

**(2) I have one problem where people ship MadSwan, but also ship Penry. If you think about it, that isn't right. Lets say that MadSwan happens. Emma would be dating/married to Jefferson. Emma is the mother of Henry and Jefferson is the father of Grace (or Paige as the ship calls her). If MadSwan became a marriage, that would mean that Henry and Grace would be siblings. If they decided to date, that wouldn't be correct. I can't go to as far as 'illegal' because I'm not sure if it is, but I'm pretty sure. Lets think of it this way. Your parents got divorced. One of them (lets say mother) got remarried to someone else who has a child your age from the opposite gender. It would be as if you and that half-brother or sister decided to date. Fine, ship MadSwan. Fine, ship Penry, but do me a favor and don't ship both.**

**(3) Especially to a Jefferson roleplayer, the fact that every Grace would be dating or have a crush on a Henry. I understand that's what roleplaying is all about, but, still. Every. Single. One. I don't think I have ever met a Grace who didn't date a Henry.**

**Now that I'm ranting about it, I'm realizing that I don't hate the ship as a Oncer, I hate the ship as a roleplayer. Usually when I roleplay, I pretend everything that happened to that character happened to me, so I guess sense the character Grace is 'my' daughter, I feel like she shouldn't date at such a young age and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I still do hate the ship. I mean, I like them as friends, like in those television shows, but I don't like them to date, even if I'm talking as a Oncer. I can't exactly explain why I don't like it. I just feel like they are way too young, and that the family tree for Once Upon A Time is already screwed up enough. More of it doesn't need to be added into it. I feel like this rant is going into a different turn, so I'll let it.**

**Family tree. It is very ridiculous. I can list out so many ships out and why they could be considered 'illegal' thanks to their family tree. Almost every character are related. There are some excuses, but most are related. If you think of them as the original Disney films, they can never be seen the same again. Ever. So many things in that family tree that shouldn't me. I will list out everyone Henry Mills is related to. I might have missed some people, but you get the point.**

**Step-great-great-grandfather: Henry Senior**

**Step-great-great-grandmother: Cora**

**Great-grandfather: King Leopold**

**Great-grandmother: Eva**

**Great-grandmother: Ruth**

**Step-great-grandmother: Regina**

**Grandfather: Rumplestiltskin**

**Grandmother: Milah**

**Grandfather: Captain Hook**

**Grandfather: David**

**Grandmother: Snow White**

**Father: Neal Cassidy**

**Mother: Emma Swan**

**Adoptive-mother: Regina**

**Adoptive-step-father: King Leopold**

**Adoptive-step-mother: Eva**

**Adoptive-step-brother-in-law: David**

**Adoptive-step-sister-in-law: Snow White**

**Adoptive-step-nephew-in-law: Neal Cassidy**

**Adoptive-step-niece-in-law: Emma Swan**

**As you can tell, that's pretty long. On a Google Docs page, that is one and one-seventh of a page. If one more person is related to Henry Mills (or Henry Senior in that matter) I will explode.**

**I'm okay with every ship. Every single one (except Penry). I just don't like some type of shippers. Everyone knows people ship characters with other characters. Some might happen, others won't. There are the cute and fluffy shippers, and there are the hardcore sex shippers. There are the shippers that don't care if someone else doesn't ship the same thing as you do, but there are also shippers who will go as crazy as to send a letter saying they will kill you. I'm not exactly sure if everyone heard about the Lana, Jennifer, Adam, and Eddy problem with SwanQueen. I was at summer camp when this happened, so I didn't know until recently.**

**Somehow, the conversation of if SwanQueen will come into the show when Eddy and Adam stated "It won't." and Lana and Jennifer don't like the ship. This lead to this full on war for the SwanQueen shippers. Some actually said that because Jennifer doesn't like SwanQueen that they will stop watching the show and some even sent letters where they say they were out to kill Jennifer. It's just a ship. You don't have to go that far. It doesn't even make any sense to me. It's cool, you ship SwanQueen, fine, go ahead, but you shouldn't (1) decide to stop watching the show because SwanQueen isn't happening and (2) want to kill Jennifer Morrison for not shipping them as well. It's not that big of a deal. If you say that you do ship Penry (which probably so) it doesn't mean I'm going to track down where you live and murder you.**

**Anyone heard of the new spinoff show that's coming out? Once Upon A Time in Wonderland? Well, Mad Hatter (Sebastian Stan) and Queen of Hearts (Barbara Hershey) isn't casted in for it. You can't have Wonderland without the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts. Watching the trailer gets me scared to watch it. My favorite Disney movie is Alice in Wonderland and I'm afraid they're going to mess it up. Also with Neverland, they did mess up. I had a theory where Baelfire could possibly be John Darling, to make it make more sense, but know. It was Wendy, John, Michael, and Baelfire. He was just there. They also made Peter Pan evil, which isn't how I remember it. If they don't make the actor a redhead, I will be completely upset.**

**This rant probably makes some of you think that I don't like the show. On the contrary, I love the show with everything I have. If it didn't exist, half of my life would be down the drain. Hey, I am roleplaying, aren't I? I am writing fanfictions. Once Upon A Time actually did introduce me to Sebastian Stan, so if it wasn't for this show, I wouldn't have known about him at all. (For the people who don't know me, I might, possibly, maybe, know everything about him *awkwardly laughs*) This show made me open my eyes to many wonders of the world, and I love it so much, which is exactly why I'm so strict with it. Maybe next chapter I'll make a rant on how much I like the show.**

**I feel like I should end this now because it's been three pages. Tell me how you feel of the story by now. If Dallas is still reading, I told you I would write a lot for a rant. I was expecting it all to be Penry though. I changed my mind though. I started to work on my Once Upon A Time Family Tree so I decided to rant about it XD. Hope you guys stick with the story! Peace out! Enjoy the next chapter, because it will come. As soon as I write it and figure out a good title for the chapter. Definitely soon though! My parents are making me go to their friend's house two days in a row. A couple hours to write. I promise sometime this week! All of this was twelve and one-eleventh of a page, so if summer reading is a problem, and fan fictions count, I gave you that much less reading.**

**Dedicated to everyone who was able to read my entire rant XD**


	2. Author's Note

OKAY GUYS! I usually don't do this "Author's Note without a chapter" thing, but I need to tell you guys something very very important. I didn't write in a while because of writers block and writing scripts and medleys and other stories and drawing and recording and holidays and...well...I got real busy. I won't update as much anymore thanks to this thing called school. School starts tomorrow. I am trying to upload one chapter for each story in order of which I uploaded last, but I doubt I can write so much in so little time, with still having writer's block. I'm super sorry for not uploading when I was still getting a small amount of notifications. Just one or two, but still made me really happy. For everyone who is following me, sorry for the spam, because I'm uploading this Author's Note to every story I am still working on.

Also, on my bucket list, I have "publish a book" and I finally got a story line for it! It's one book, not a series, so, yeah. The idea is something like Meet the Robinsons involving either time travel (in the future) or parallel universes. I have _no _idea the plot though. That's all I got. If anyone wants to Private Message me, or Review on the story you found this on a plot, feel free.

First day of high school for me is tomorrow, so, we'll see how this goes. I'm...I have no idea what emotion I should feel, so, yeah. Just...whatever. All I know is that I still need to research on my teachers.

Merry Un-birthday to all,

crayola7437


End file.
